


Dance With Me

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: A night of drunken happiness.





	Dance With Me

Sansa was into her cups tonight celebrating the return of their brother Bran and the new knowledge that Jon was a Targaryen. Jon had pulled her away from the rockus party fearful she would do or say something that she’d regret.

“It’s not our entire family but it’s more than we had yesterday,“ Sansa said as she leaned on him heavily.

“You are quite right,” Jon chuckled as he practically carried her down the hallway. 

“I love my family,” Sansa slurred. 

“I know you do,” Jon said still chuckling.

“I love that the house won’t be so quiet….so filled with ghosts…” Sansa sighed. 

“Ghost is still with us,” Jon informed her with a smile. 

“Ghost!” Sansa cried. “That’s funny!” 

Jon laughed with her and then leaned forward to open the door to her room. 

“He can stay with you tonight if you’d like,” Jon said as he nodded for the direwolf to go by her bed. 

Ghost immediately ran over and lay on the carpet at her bed. 

“I miss my parents,” Sansa said sadly as she looked up at Jon. “I miss them.” 

“I know you do,” Jon said softly as he looked into her sad eyes. 

Sansa hauled herself up and took two steps away from him, suddenly looking more steady on her feet. 

“I used to watch them dance in here,” Sansa said as if letting him in on a secret. “They didn’t know but I used to sneak in and see them. ” 

Jon hoped she literally meant dancing because the other things that happened between parents in this room were not things their daughter should see. 

“Dance with me,Jon,” Sansa said as she held out her arms. 

“I need to put you to bed,” Jon said, unrelenting. 

“Just one dance?” Sansa asked with a pout. 

“There’s no music,” Jon said, trying to get out of this. 

Sansa took a few steps forward and took his hand in hers. 

“They didn’t need music and neither do we,” Sansa said softly. 

Jon took her in his arms and scoffed. This felt ridiculous. But he danced with her to keep her happy.

“The last time I danced was at King’s Landing,“ Sansa said. “But I was too tense to enjoy it. ” 

“And why is that?” Jon asked. 

“Joffrey,” Sansa said simply. 

Jon nodded in understanding.

“But the last time I enjoyed a dance?” Sansa mused. “The night of the celebration with King Robert …” 

“I think we danced that night,” Jon said as he looked at her with a smirk. 

“I did it because I was mad at mother,” Sansa said. “I was surprised to see you there. ” 

“I wasn’t supposed to be but Robb dragged me inside later that night,” Jon confessed. 

"I assumed that was the case,” Sansa smiled at him as they continued to dance. 

“If I recall you were quite popular with the girls…” 

“I was broody and going to the Nights Watch,” Jon said. “I was safe. ” 

“You sell yourself short,” Sansa supplied. 

Jon smiled at her and said nothing. 

“Is there a girl?” Sansa asked him. 

Jon swallowed hard and stepped back from her stopping their dance. 

“I need to get back,” Jon said as he looked beyond her. 

“I’m sorry Jon if that was too pers…” Sansa said softly. 

“It’s fine Sansa,” Jon conceded. “I’ll leave you to…” 

“Can you undo my back?” Sansa asked as she turned her back to him.

Jon sighed and stepped toward her. He quickly undid her dress and she turned to face him. 

“Thank you, Jon,” Sansa said as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

Jon nodded and turned to walk from the room. When he got to the door she called to him.

“Thank you for the dance!” 

“Anything for you Sansa,” Jon said with a slight bow. “Now get some sleep. ” 

He walked out of her room and quietly shut the door behind him.


End file.
